IrrelevantIrregular
II's element is Iodine. His chumhandle is irrelevantIrregular, and he types in #807D87. __TOC__ Appearance He got MESSY HAIR, wears a grey TRENCHCOAT, grey PANTS, and a black SHIRT. He wears blue SHOES to make his look more colorful. He is quite PLAIN-LOOKING, and would probably not get a role as a photo model. Interests Frank have interests in just about every genre and medium. Anime, Manga, Comic Books, Video Games, Music, Movies, TV shows, Animation, Professional Wrestling, and so on. He doesn't judge anything by its genre, and will always give it a try. Favorite Anime/Manga includes One Piece, Death Note, and Fullmetal Alchemist. Favorite Comic Books includes Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Batman. Favorite Video Games includes Team Fortress 2, Left 4 Dead, and God Hand. Favorite Music includes Sonata Arctica and Metallica. Favorite Movies includes Matrix. Frank likes to cook, but he is not really good at it. He also have several guilty pleasures he doesn't like to reveal to others in public, several of which are concealed underneath his bed. Once he tried to practice wrestling moves, but after about hundrede failures, he gave up. While chatting, Frank rarely uses cuss words. Modus WACK-A-MODUS: When II wishes to retrieve a item from his inventory, he will have to play a game of WACK-A-MOLE where he must wack the items with something (Bottle, his own hands, whatever he got). The speed, size, and difficulty increases depending on the importance and value of the item. A low-value and unimportant item would be very easy to retrieve a item from, while a high-value and important item would be faster and harder to get something from. Strife BOTTLEKIND: He have once won a contest where he received A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF BRAND FRESH BEER. He have little use for the beer now since he is below the LEGAL DRINKING AGE, so he lets his alcoholic father take drinks from the LIFETIME SUPPLY. It should be noted that SPECIALIZED BOTTLES is limited in numbers, and not seemingly unlimited, unlike the BRAND FRESH BEERS. Due to the small size of the bottles, they are unreliable in CLOSE FIGHTING. Eventually, he will get STAFFKIND, increasing his usefulness in close quarters combat. Relationships GUARDIAN MR. JAMESON: A MASSIVE but nonetheless LOVING DAD. Frank got a decent relationship with him, despite him being EMBARRASSED by his LAZY SLOB-ESQUE APPEARANCE. Frank fears Mr. Jameson's massive strength. FELLOW SESSION 5 PLAYERS impossibleNuisance: Frank considers him to be a good friend. So far, no conflicts. magnificentOrphism: Frank is very okay with her so far. sanguinolentRogue: It's a wonder that II still plays with her even though she likes to insult him. Despite this, II doesn't have any actual hatred for her. stannumNeedler: A gaming friend, mostly because of SN being a equally strong supporter of his GAMING COMPANY OF CHOICE. Frank often humor him with some roleplaying aswell. tactlessEnigma: A gaming friend. He is fully aware that TE isn't really a good player at all after having played a few rounds with him. That said, TE is a pretty nice guy at heart, so Frank likes him in spite of it. xenoEvangelist: Frank thought XE was weird at first, and used to think that XE were a roleplayer, possibly even a viral advertiser for Sburb. However, now Frank knows that XE is 100% serious. FRIENDS ENEMIES EVERYONE ELSE Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Wanderers Category:Session 5 Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 5 Category:Wanderers Category:Character Profiles